Confusing Conversations
by TipsyFics
Summary: A continuation of the conversation Steve and Bucky have at the start of the Civil War trailer.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Please be advised, this entire story is/will be written after consuming copious amounts of alcohol. Plot, typos, and general grammar are not to be taken seriously. All authors notes will be written whilst sober. You have been warned.**

*laughs maniacally and rubs hands together* My favorite couple. It's canon okay.

Or cannon? Because they break my heart.

"Buck, do you remember me?" *distant sounds of bald eagles and American flags crying* as Steve looks at Bucky with that loving/doting gaze only lovers bestow upon each other.

Bucky looks up at Steve from underneath his long, stringy hair, looking confused, but then…not as soon as he see's steve. Didn't he used to be smaller? A smol puppy always getting into fights. Geez that was frustrating. Couldn't that kid just leave well enough alone? Why did he always have to fight everyone? Oh crap, right he was asking him a question.

"Your mom's name was Sarah," Bucky answered. He saw Steve's brow furrow momentarily before the recognition crossed over his face. It changed from WTF to OMG in a matter of seconds that Bucky didn't even consider how he knew what those stood for. That certaintly wasn't something that they had said in the 40's.

"You used to wear newspapers in your shoes," Bucky continued on. Steve gave him a look that said, "God I want to bang your brains out right here." But he both of them knew he couldn't because damn it Sam was standing right there. Unless he wanted to join in…? No, there wasn't time for that sort of behavior. Gasp.

Bucky glanced over at Sam momentarily stunned by his presence again. "who's that" he asked Steve and Stebe looked over and said "that's Sam, don't worry he's friendly." Sam snorted in disgust. Friendly was one word for it. But he wouldn't be friendly again if this icicle the winter soldier came and ripped one of his wings off his suit again (also where did he get a new one in the second half of that trailer? Who did they commission to build a new one? These are the kind of questions I need answers to).

Bucky glared at Sam momentarily before sam made a flying bird motion with his hands. At first bucky thought something was wrong with him until he realized it was HIM who had pushed sam out of that helicarrier thing a ma jig and pushed him to his death. His death. Then why the hell was he here? And wasn't HE stebe's best friend? Not this pigeon talking flying jerk face? There were so many questions going around in his head. He winced. Eh.

"we have to get him out of here cap" sam said, coming closer to steve. If bucky hadn't been trapped down by whatever the hell this thing was hten he would have come over and ripped sam's voice box from his throat (is that a thing? Voice box…? Larynx? The thing that makes noise). HOW DARE HE stand so close to steve. That was his steve.

"Mine," he growled under his breath and both men turned towards bucky confused. "Steve is mine," bucky growled out again. ( so much growling. He's not a dog. Jesus paige get it together).

Anyways, Steve and sam (can we call them S&S? No, that's dumb) looked over at bucky mc buck bucks and wore confused looks on their faces. WTF Sam thought. But steve just took a step closer to bucky. hIs pal, his friend, BUCKY. This was Bucky for christsakes. He couldn't hurt a fly.

Except they both knew he could. He had beaten up more bullies than steve ever had and he hadn't blinked twice about it. What had he become. A monster? Or was he already the monster and hydra had brought that out more in him? HAIL HYDRA. I mean what.

Steve knelt down next to bucky, trying to subtly wave Sam away so they could have a moment alone. Sam for a moment didn't want to leave htem alone but knew that old men got along better than they were in peace. He laughed to himself as he moved out of the room. Old men. Dinosaurs. Rawr.

So there they are, steve and bucky kneeling on the floor next to each other. Steve leaned closer to bucky, he smelled like starBUCKS (lol I'm funny) and a mix of gun powder and danger. Steve was always attracted to the dark side. He had seen star wars after all. Maybe he and bucky could go see star wars some day. Bad guy becomes good? He'd totally relate to finn.

Moving on. Bucky half glared at steve out of the corner of his eye. "what do you want" he asked "why are you doing this".

"you KNOW me" steve answered and had to resist from pushing the hair out of bucky's face. Man he needed a haircut. What was the name of that place that he and sam always went to? The one with the nice old man? Maybe he could take bucky there. He used to get his hair cut with steve. HARHARHAR.

(Oh my god, that totally needs to be a thing. Imagine itty bitty steve and bucky going to get their haircuts together OR steve not wantitng to but bucky was all like stevie come on, you need to. You look like a hooligan and steve was just being a stubborn asshole because come ON it's steve. *bald eagles screeching somewhere*) Also I find it WAY too ironic that steve's birthday is on the 4th of july. Come the hell on that is so obvious. UGH. When is bucky's birthday? I bet it's in December. He seems like a winter child. HAHAH WINTER. Okay back to the story.

I don't know what was happening but then steve leaned closer to bucky and said "the people who think you murdred like 40 million people are coming right now and we have to get you out of here". Bucky was kind of meh about the whole thing because let's face it he could take on anyone especially with steve by his side. Steve. The one good thing that came out of all of this. Ouch. My heart hurts.

So steve and bucky are having a moment where they stare into each other's eyes and then sam comes back into the room and is like what the hell is going on. And steve acts all flustered but bucky gets a semblance of what he used to be. A ladies man. Except he loved steve. And just as they lean in closer to kiss

SUDDENLY

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Please be advised, this entire story is/will be written after consuming copious amounts of alcohol. Plot, typos, and general grammar are not to be taken seriously. All authors notes will be written whilst sober. You have been warned.**

SUDDENLY there is a noise from somewhere in this crap hole that Steve and Bucky are in and Steve is pulled ot his feet.

"Bro we gotta go" (lols rhyming) Sam said and he is trying to pull steve the star spangled man with a plan to the exit but he's like no wait my bae I mean bucky and sam is like FINE BUT HURRY THE HELL UP.

So there's these guys pitter pattering their way up the stairs and trying their damn best to be the biggest cockblocks in movie history BUT THEN Stebe finally gets buck out of the thing he was caught in and there is just tons of ass kicking until bucky jumps out a window and onto another building

Steve just looks down after him and is like "damn it buck" and we can hear sam whispering "language" under his breath in the background but Steve is having none of that shit right now so he just jumps out after bucky or something. Who even knows, because those old super mofos are super crazy. HAHA SUPER

So anyway, after I stopped crying from the trailer, I MEAN as soon as Steve lost bucky he was very sad because reasons. I literally cannot watch this trailer without feeling the fuzzy feels.

OH! Then steve is in that meeting where the old dude is like "some people think you're a vigilant" like jesus, this isn't DC comics where almost everyone hates superheros. Calm the hell down Fred Durst or whatever the hell your name is. And Steve looks at him in his sexy black shirt (damn is he trying to dress like his boyfriend because that's what it kind of looks like. Shit he's hot) and steve is just like stfu man. I'm here to save the world and have been a damn hero for longer than you've been alive. Can it

Blah blah blah fighting, blah blah blah Iron Man shows up to be another cock block and then BOOM (literally). This movie better have a damn happily ever after for steve and bucky or I'm going to have to be escorted from the theatre in an ambulance. Mark my words

Now we can switch over to the new trailer and talk about HOW MUCH STUCKY THERE IS IN IT. I mean that whole scene with Steve holding his hand out in front of Bucky who looks PISSED.

Let's talk about this: Steve could be holding his hand out and then Bucky just grabs it on instinct and Steve is like "Bucky wtf we're fighting a war here. Now is not the time" but we all know he secretly loves it. Okay maybe not secretly and that's why Iron Man is jealous. I'll bet he's hard as Iron thinking about Cap. ANYWAY, we won't even entertain that notion because that is a NOTP.

I'm staring at this poster of cap on my wall and thinking about stucky. Is he thinking about Stucky? Or Bucky? I mean what has my life even become. I thought I was knee deep in this fandom before when I didn't ship them but now that I do I just kind of want to lay down and cry everytime I think about my perfect soldiers (OR as Dr. Erkskine Deerskin whatever his name is would say be a good man not a perfect soldier or something like that).


End file.
